Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Traveler
March 18, 2004 * October 26, 2004 * September 16, 2005 | rating = Everyone | genre = }} Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Traveler, known as Yu-Gi-Oh! Sugoroku no Sugoroku in Japanese, is a game created by Konami for the Game Boy Advance, based on the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. In this game, players can compete against computer-controlled opponents or their friends for control of the Destiny Board. The game combines the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game and a 5x5 game board. Each game board has a different theme, determined to by the character it belongs to. According to the instruction booklet for the game, Solomon Muto created Destiny Board and this is evident from him commentating throughout each game and being able to use his Super Power to alter the rules for the game. Setting-up the game On the Title Screen, players choose whether the game will be single player (1 Player) or multiplayer using 1-3 Game Boy Advance Game Link cables (2 Players - 4 Players) and can access the Options screen to change various game setting. The number of players is selected by pressing the SELECT button on the Game Boy Advance system, and a game pack was required per person to play. In games where there is only 2 or 3 players, the computer will contol the other characters. Pressing the START button allows the players to select characters and set-up the Destiny Board. In multiplayer games, each player choose his/her own character from those available, but Player 1 chooses the set-up of the Destiny Board from those available, as well as the win conditions. AI-controlled characters are chosen randomly. A full game can take anywhere from 15 minutes to six hours, depending on how many victory stars you set as the win conditions. Flow of the action After setting up the game and confirming the win conditions, the action starts. The order of the players' turns are determined randomly at the start of the game and throughout the game Grandpa Trusdale gives a running commentary on each player's actions. Each player is given an initial hand of monster cards (no magic or trap cards are used in this game) and from this hand players choose the cards they will set on the special Summon Die that is thrown at the end of each players turn. The card distributing system prevents players from receiving the same hand twice and will usually equalize the chances of them getting both good and bad cards. Fusion, Ritual and Effect Monsters are treated as Normal Monsters in this game. There’s a Graveyard, but you can’t see which monsters reside there or bring them back to the board. Player actions At the start of each player's turn one card is drawn that respective player's Deck (There is no limit to the number of cards in each player's Deck) and a mini menu appears at the bottom of the screen. This menu enables players to set up to six of their available monsters on the Summon Die or view the destiny board from various perspectives. When a player rolls the Summon Die their character either moves or stays on their current square depending on the roll result. Victory Stars To win a game, a player must get a certain amount of victory stars as set in the win conditions. The level of a monster you summon determines how many stars you get (eg. if you summon a Silver Fang, you’ll get 3). Whenever a player’s monster is destroyed or Tribute Summoned, he/she will lose the stars for that monster. Characters Twelve characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! series appear in Destiny Board; however, only eight are initially available. The other four must be unlocked by entering specific passwords on the title screen. Note1: The characters use Cookie Decks, most of which are loosely based on ones they used in the anime. Note2: Pressing B in the main menu in the double pack version takes you back to the game select screen, so you can’t unlock the secret characters in that version unless you use a cheat device. There are Super Powers players can occasionally use during a game to tip the odds in their favor for one turn. Super Powers do not have to be activated on the turn they are awarded but for most of the characters it is more beneficial to do so. Some of the characters abilities mimic and are renamed after Spell or Trap Cards from Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG. The original Japanese version names appear in parenthesis after English version names in the following table. Non-player Among others, the following non-player characters appear in the background: * Yami Bakura's "shadow": The portion of Yami Bakura's soul that he sealed inside the Millennium Puzzle. * Gansley * Crump * Johnson * Nezbitt * Leichter * Tomoya Hanasaki * Téa Gardner * Tristan Taylor * Chopman * Croquet * Kemo * Ventriloquist of the Dead * PaniK * Para * Dox Stages The stages of Destiny Board Traveler are made of Level Maps and Linkage Maps. The game board itself is a 5x5 square walkway. The corners of the board are known as Special zones, because different events occur when they're landed on. They are also where the players begin the game. Linkage maps These are the formations in which maps can be arranged. At first only a single board map is available; but up to six more map types can be unlocked as players win with different characters in 1 Player mode. When eight/nine maps are available, players can play with up to 8 fields at a time. Crystals will teleport players to another map if she/she lands on one of them. Level maps These are the areas which make up the Destiny Board itself. Each one is based on different locations from the manga series or generally specific to their respective characters. With the exception of the initial stage, Domino Park, these maps must be unlocked by winning with specific characters. Also only 8 new maps can be unlocked per game file, for a total of 9 fields. Dice types In Destiny Board Traveler there are two types of die, a Summon Die and a Duel Die. Summon Die The Summon die is the one players place their monster cards on. The player can put from 0 to 6 monsters on the die, and the level of those monsters determine the number of spaces they move (e.g. if Blue-eyes White Dragon lands face up on the die, the player moves 8 spaces). If you get a face with no monster on it, you won’t be able to do anything. The die has one Star face and five regular faces. A monster on a Star face is more likely to be face-up on the die than one with a regular face. If a player repeatedly taps the A''' button, the chances of rolling the Star face increase. Duel Die The Duel Die is only used in the duels for control over a space. It can tip the duel in a player's favor or prevent them summoning any monsters at all, depending on his/her own luck. The die has one '''Attack/Defense reversal face (reverses the position of a player’s monster), one reduce Attack/Defense face (reduces the Attack/Defense of a monster by 500 points) and four miss faces (no effect). Duels To obtain control of a creep or opponent space, players must attack the currently occupying monster with their own one. Players use the monster whose card was face-up when the Summon Die was rolled. Players can choose to Attack, Defend or pass during duels. Like in the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG, the monsters' Attack and Defense total determines the outcome of the duel over all. But, the Duel Dice which is rolled by both players at the end of the duel can determine the outcome this the attack/defense match-up. The victorious monster will either be summoned to the space or remain there, while the other monster is either returned to its owner's hand or sent to the graveyard. If the duel ends in a tie, both monsters are sent to the graveyard and the space becomes open to all takers. Note: Card Game reference Like in the TCG, L5+ can only be used in a duel if the player can pay the required sacrifice cost. L5 and L6: 1 monster L7+: 2 monsters Ultimate Dragon, F.G.D and God cards: 3 monsters If a player tries to Tribute Summon a monster without any tributes, he/she can still move around the board but won’t be able to summon that monster and has to duel without it. Reception IGN criticized Destiny Board Traveler for being “an awful, boring spinoff that combines the mechanics of an established card game with the maddeningly sluggish pace of a table-top board game.”http://ie.ign.com/articles/2004/11/12/yu-gi-oh-destiny-board-traveler Anime only cards The following anime original cards from the Waking the Dragons arc appeared in this game. None of them appear in any official Yu-Gi-Oh! media other than the anime and this game. All but three of them are Armor monsters. * Orichalcos Kyutora * Backup Gardna * Active Guard * Advanced Shield * Big Bang Blow * Black Hole Shield * Burning Knuckle * Buster Knuckle * Buster Pyle * Double Cloth Armor * Jet Blast Turret * Over Boost * Psychic Armor Head * Pheromone Wasp * Rifleman of Landstar (named "Brigadier of Landstar" in the anime) Promotional cards The Japanese release does not include any promotional cards. International Trivia * Even though Yugi, Yami Yugi, and Yami Bakura appear, Bakura doesn't. * When Yugi loses, his shout of defeat is not only Yami Yugi's voice, but Yami Yugi has the same cry used in this game. * Fusion, Ritual and Effect Monsters have text similar to their real-life cards, even though they’re treated as Normal Monsters in this game. Also, monster abilities are briefly mentioned in the instruction manual Konami, Yugioh Destiny Board Traveler EU Instruction Booklet, Page 34., so maybe they just didn’t make it into the final version of the game. See also https://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Yu-Gi-Oh!_Destiny_Board_Traveler_cards Gallery DBT-VideoGameEN.jpg|North American English cover Yu-Gi-Oh DBT Eng.jpg|European English cover DBT-VideoGameFR.jpg|French cover DBT-VideoGameJP.jpg|Japanese cover References External links * The Spriters Resource page Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Traveler Destiny Board Traveler